The cursed Day care
by izzy5683
Summary: SPR his a new case at a Day care in Germany
1. Chapter 1

Mai pov

10.00am

Hi my name is Mai Taniyama.I am 21 years old I am a college sophomore when I leave for school my bosses assistant Lin koujo is standing by the gate of my house "what are you doing here Lin-san "well I wanted to tell you we have a case. "okay let me go back inside the house and grab my suitcase "okay Taniyama-san ten minutes later we drive to the SPR office I open the door and step inside I put my bag on my desk "Mai tea "okay Naru I go to the kitchen and make the tea I walk to Lin-san's office and knock on the door I here him tell me to come in "would you like some tea Lin-san "yes please I leave lin-san's office and walk back to the kitchen I finish making the tea. I walk to Naru's office and knock on his door i here him tell me to enter I step inside and hand him his tea I wait for a thank you but it never came Naru ssnaps me out of my thoughts"Mai call everyone and tell them we have a new case "okay I leave Naru's office and walk over to Lin-san who is at the fileing cabinet "here is your tea lin-san "thank you Taniyama-san I pick up the phone and call Bou-san

"Hi Bou-san

"Mai-chan how are you I miss you so much

"I am good

"well naru said we have a new case

"sounds good I will tell ayako and john for you

"thank you Bou-san

"no problem Mai-chan I will see you soon

"okay good by Bou-san

"good by mai-chan

I call Yasu next

"Hi Yasu

"Hi sweety

"I am not your sweety oh hello Mai what's up

"we have a new case

"okay I will be there

"okay good by Yasu

"by by Mai

I go to naru's office and knock on his door

"enter

"do you want me to call Masako

"no I already called her

"tell me when everyone is here

"oh okay

General pov

1 hour later Bou-san Ayako John and Yasu come into the office. Mai greets everyone with a smile she runs to Naru's office and tells him that everyone is here. Lin-san comes out of his office and sits down with his laptop mean while Bou-san and Ayako are glaring daggers at each other. Naru comes out of his office and calls for tea Mai walks to the kitchen and makes tea for everyone. she comes out of the kitchen and hands everyone a cup of tea everyone thanks her but Naru. five minutes later masako comes into the office. "It is time to get to work are new case involved's a local daycare in Germany so make sure your passports are up to date if your passport is not up to date talk to Lin after this meeting lin-san glares at him "what is happening to the children "they are dying "I can't believe it we need to get there ASAP" Mai com down we are leaveing tonight at 7.00pm everyone go home and pack for two weeks. everyone stands up and walk's out the door. lin and naru return to their respective office's. Mai knock's on Lin-san's door "come in Taniyama-san Mai opens the door and steps inside "do you need something "um yes "what is it "my passport has expired "well lets renew it wright down your information"will you be able to renew it by 7.00pm "don't worry Taniyama-san I will have it before we go to the airport "thank you lin-san she leaves his office with a smile on her face.

Lin pov

I can't believe how much work I have to do report's passport's and baby sitting Naru I am so tired after this case I am taking a long vacation. I wish someone could teach Naru a lesson. I got an idea Madoka is the ownly one who could put Naru in his place. I grab my phone and make a collect call to England

"Madoka Maury Speaking

"Madoka it's Lin

"oh hi Lin-san how are you doing

"I am good how is work

"good what can I do for you

"I need you to renew Taniyama-sans passport

"okay anything else Lin-san

"When can you come to Japan  
"Well how about three week's from today

"great see you then

I hang up the phone and walk out of my office. I walk over to Taniyama-san and wisper in her ear "Madoka is coming to Japan for three week's she look's at me and smiles "but don't tell Naru "don't worry Lin-san I won't "good I walk back to my office and shut the door.

Mai pov

wow this is so cool I get to see Madoka-san again she is so nice. I wonder why lin-san doesn't want Naru to know I guess he want's to give him a scare I giggle at that thought someone calls my name I turn around it is Lin-san

"what is so funny Taniyama-san"

"oh nothing Lin-san"

"here is your passport Taniyama-san"

"thank you Lin-san"

"your wellcome"

"would you like some tea Lin-san"

"yes please Taniyama-san"

I walk to the kitchen to make Lin-san his tea. He is such a gentleman I walk out of the kitchen and hand him his tea.

General pov

Five hours later everyone comes back to SPR Bou-san comes up to mai and gives her a big bare hug Ayako walks up to him and hits him with her bag.

"what was that for you old hag"

"you are killing her you stupit monk"

"you are just a jealous old hag

"what did you say you stupit monk"

"this is not a cafe if you have time to chat you can put the equipment in the van came Naru's sharp reply"

Lin-san Mai and Bou-san gather up the equipment and put it in the van meanwhile Ayako John and Yasu put everyone's suitcases in the back of Bou-san's car.

When everyone is finished with their respective tasks.

Naru and lin-san get in the SPR van

Bou-san Ayako Yasu and Mai get inside Bou-san's car and drive to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai pov

When we arrive at the airport Naru tells us we will be flying first class. He hands us the plane tickets. I smile with delight I have never flown first class before. Ayako and Bou-san start snickering they walk over to the food stand and order some raymon. John walks over to Naru and thanks him for the plane ticket. Naru tells everyone it is time to check in. When everyone is checked in we wait for our flight to be called. Ten minutes later are flight is called. We stand up and walk to the gate. When I hand the woman my ticket.

"I hope you enjoy your flite"

I nod my head and smile at her.

I walk inside and look for first class. when I find it I smiled .

"This is cool and so spacious"

"Mai hurry up and move"

I turn around to see Naru glaring at me

"i'm going you tea drinking jerk"

I put my bag over my head to put it away once that is done I sit down by Lin-san.

"Are you alright Taniyama-san"

"yes Lin-san"

"Lin-san do you speak German"

"yes a little bit but Naru speaks it quite well"

"That's cool"

"what other languages can you speak if you don't mind me asking"

"I speak English French Chinese and Japanese"

"That is so cool can you teach me Chinese please Lin-san"

"Sure Taniyama-san"

Lin pov

She looks so cute when she is happy. What am I thinking she is to young for me but I can't lie to myself ever since that day she stood up to me. I found myself falling in love with her. I know she loves Naru but he loves someone else. I tap Narru on his shoulder and ask.

"When are you going to tell Mis. Hara and Taniyama-san about your lover"

"I will tell everyone when we get back from the case"

I nod my head and grab my laptop and put it on the little tray before I turn it on something hits my lap. When I look down I see Taniyama-sans head on my lap. I grab my jacket and put it over her. Bou-san starts grinning at me I glare at him and turn on my laptop.

Naru pov

When we arrive in Germany I tell Lin and Mai to go get the equipment they walk away from the group.

"Bou-san John and Yasu get everyone's bags"

"okay Naru"

When Lin and Mai return with the equipment. I walk out of the airport with the group right behind me. When we step outside A young woman with light brown hair and grey eyes comes up to us and asks.

"Are you SPR"

"yes we are I am Kazuya Shibuya and these two people are my assistants Lin Koujo and Mai Taniyama and the people behind me are

Hosho Takigawa Ayako Matsuzaki John Brown and Masako Hara Osamu Yasuhara

"Its nice to meet all of you my name is Abigail Ku I am the assistant to MIS. Mary Ku"

Bou-san asks "are you related to the owner"

"yes I am she is my mother"

"Oh okay"

Alright everyone lets get your bags and equipment into the back of the bus. once we put inside the bus. everyone gets in and we drive to the day care.

I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEW AND FAVORITED THIS STORY

I FORGOT TO PUT THAT I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT


	3. Chapter 3

Mai's pov

when we arrive at the daycare Mis Marry shows us the base. Naru tells everyone to get the equipment out of the bus once that is done Naru calls for tea. I turn to the owner and ask where the kitchen is she tells me to follow her we walk out of the base and up the stairs to the second floor. We walk into the biggest kitchen i have ever seen in my whole life. Mis marry giggles at my expression.

"Are you alright Taniyama-san"

"yes I am fine Mis Marry do you have a kettle"

"no i'm sorry dear but I have a tea pot"

"that will work thank you"

She hands me the tea pot I thank her once again. I start to make the tea and smile I wonder how Kako and Michiru are doing I haven't scene them in months. Maybe Naru will give me some time off yeah right like he would do that. Well it's time to give the idiot scientist jerk of a boss his precious tea I giggle to myself.

General pov

When Mai returns to the base she hands Naru his tea and walks away. Naru starts to give out his orders Mis Matsuzaki and Mis. Hara go around the building to see if you can sence anything they nod their head's and leave the base quietly Naru turns to Yasu and Bou-san. "get the cameras and tripods do not act out because the children are sleeping" yes ser boss comes yasu's reply" They leave the base.

"Mai you and Lin go get the temperature reading's after Lin finishs setting up the monitors"

"Naru you can't be here by yourself"

Lin if you do not like my decisions you can leave

Lin-san ssends him a very nasty glare naru glares right backat him. Mai gets a thermometer and walks out of the bace.

Lin's pov

what is wrong with this boy he doesn't understand we do not have enough information what if this is like the yerado case his parents will kill me if something happened's to him. I go up to Naru and grab his black book he continues to glare at me I hit him over the head and set his black note book on the table.

"Naru you are such a brat you need to grow up"

"why are you talking to me this way"

"because you put yourself in danger for no reason let Taniyama-san and the others be their for you no one will hold it against you. I walk away from Naru and leave the base to find Taniyama-san. Ten minutes later I find her in the dining room takeing the temperature. I walk up to her and ask "Taniyama-san why didn't you wait for me" she jumped at the sound of my voice

"Lin-san you scared me"

"i'm sorry Taniyama-san"

"are you alright Lin-san"

"yes I am fine just tired"

"well I am almost finished here why don't you go to bed"

"I wish I could but I am watching the monitors tonight"

"but you need your sleep to I will stay up with you"

"no that's alright Taniyama-san you don't need to do that I'll be alright"

A few minutes later Mai and I walk back to base before we open the door one of the children run up to us. Mai bend's down so that she can be eye level with the little boy. The young man asks

"are you the ghost hunters"

Mai answers him "yes we are what's wrong"

"my sister is missing I can't find her will you help me"

"don't worry we will help you by the way my name is Mai Taniyama what's yours"

"Andrew Hero and my sisters name is Annie Hero'

"Well Andrew lets go inside the base and you can tell us what happened to your sister"

Mai opens the door and we step inside "Naru we have a problem one of the children have gone missing"

"what happened are you sure"

"yes this is Andrew the child that went missing is his little sister"

"their is nothing we can do until morning everyone gather up all the children I will go get Mis. Marry"

Naru where do you want us to meet"

"in the room next to the base"

"okay naru"

General pov

"Yasu have you found anything that can help us find the missing children"

"no not yet"

"let me know when you find something"

yes Naru"

"Mai tea"

"okay Naru"

"Lin go with her"

"Naru I can take care of myself"

"Mai it is not a good idea"

"okay Bou-san"

Lin and Mai leave the base. when they get to the kitchen Mai starts to make the tea.

"Lin-san why does Naru have to be such a jerk to me"

"I don't know Taniyama-san but he does care about all of us"

"the tea is done lets get out of here"

"are you alright Taniyama-san"

"no Lin-san I got a really bad feeling"

"okay Taniyama-san lets go"

They leave the kitchen and walk back to base.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the base

"Andrew can you tell us what happened to your sister"

"yes ser we were in our room watching Tv when all of the sudden it started to get very cold I told my sister we need to run but before we could do anything it grabbed her by the ankles and she went right through the wall please save her mister Shibuya"

"can you tell us what it looked like"

"yes it was a man but he looked distorted can I go rest now"

"yes Andrew"

"Mis Matsuzaki make some protection charms Bou-san put up a barrier"

"okay Naru"

once that is done everyone goes to bed except Lin-san naru and mai.

The Next day Mai and the children go make breakfast with Mis Marry. When everyone is finished Mai asks Naru if they are going to serch for Annie now. Naru answers with a nod of his head Naru puts his black book down.

"now that I have your attention we need to find Annie, John you and Mis Hara will stay with the children Bou-san and Mis Matsuzaki you two will put charms up on the walls to keep the children safe after you finish with that you may join us in the serch"

Mai Naru and Lin-san start to serch the basement but they didn't find anything so they went back up the staires and started to serch all the rooms but they were unsuccessful, mean while Ayako and Bou-san were on the 2nd floor but couldn't fine anything so they went back down staires to help John and Masako, Naru Lin and Mai come back to the room next to the base.

"did you find anything"

Bou-san answers him.

"no nothing"

"what about you Naru"

"no we havent found anything"

"is their any other place we havent looked at"

Lin-san answers him

"yes the attic"

"I hate attics there so scary"

"it's okay Mai we will be just fine"

"I hope your right Bou-san"

"Lin get the flash light's"

Lin-san hands everyone a flash light ten minutes later everyone leaves the base. when they get to the attic Naru opens the door and shines the light inside when he steps inside the others follow behind him Masako tells Naru

" there is something here but I can't tell what it is"

Lin's pov

There is something wrong here I feel an evil aura

"Naru there is something evil here"

"what"

Bou-san asks Naru "what do we do"

I begin to hear a spell being caste I try to tell Naru but it was to late.

When I woke up Naru and the others where on the floor passed out I sit up and rub my eyes I stand up and walk over to Naru I shake him gently began to sir.

"What happened Lin"

"I am not sure but we have to deal with a sorcerer"

"is everyone okay"

"we are fine Naru"

"everyone back to base now?


	5. Chapter 5

Annie pov

My name is Annie Joan's I am 9 years old I used to live in the United States of America with my family but my father had a job transfer to Germany. I don't understand why this is happening to me my parents decided to put me and my brother in a daycare until school starts again.

"what is that smell it is making me sick"

I try to stand up but I feel a sharp pain from my ankle what am I going to do it hurts so much I start to crawl when I feel something wet and sticky. I screech and pool my hand away something hits my nose I smell blood I start to cry "where are you big brother I need you.

John's pov

I don't understand why children get taken by the ghost but I will find out. hang on little Annie we will save you.

"Kazuya we need to find out what this ghost want's with the children. I don't want an other child to go missing"

"Yasu do you have anything to report"

"yes ser well 300 years ago there was a sorcerer by the name of Albert Ukraine he was a very talented man he was able to make a demon become his shiky with just one spell but one day that all changed"

Lin-san asks

"what happend to him"

"well the shiky known as shigger killed his master"

Naru asks

"do you know why"

Yasu answers him

"no ser"

"well this is an interesting turn of events however we still need to find Annie"

alright lets get to work Mai you and Lin will stay with the children mean while Bou-san and Mis Matsuzaki-san we will go find Annie

"what about me boss"

"yasu you will stay in base"

"yes ser"

"Brown-san you are vidle to this mission because Annie may need someone to talk to"

"I understand Kazuya"

Mai's pov

I am so happy I get to be with the children but I have a bad feeling about this what if something goes wrong will Naru and the other's be alright. I look at Lin-san he looks really worryed.

"Lin-san can I ask you something"

"what is it Taniyama-san"

"well do you think they will be alright"

"yes"

" I hope your right about that"

Naru's pov

when we get to the stairs leeting to the attic Mis Hara starts to sway

"Mis Hara can you sence anything"

"yes the demon is close by we need to be careful"

"everyone start searching for Annie"

Ten minutes later

"Naru come over here I found something"

"what is it Bou-san"

"there is a door here"

"well then open it "

Bou-san opens the door and we step inside the room.

"what is that smell "

"I don't know Bou-san"

"Naru I think I found Annie"

"is she alright Brown-san"

"yes"

"well lets get back to base"

Brown-san picks up Annie and we try to leave the attic

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

John's pov

This case is becoming difficult for us dear god there is a body here we need to leave the attic so that Mis. Matsuzaki-san can attend to Annie's injury's Takigawa-san try's to kick the door down but so far his efforts are unsuccessful. I feel the temperature begin to drop.

"Kazuya-san the temperature is starting to drop"

Naru asks "Mis. Hara can you sence anything"

Masako answers him "yes the deemen is here"

Bou-san replies "damit what do we do Naru

Naru answers him "com down Takigawa-san"

"Brown-san"

"yes Kazuya-san"

"I need you to say a praire over Annie to protect her from the deemen"

"yes ser. I understand"

I say my praire over Annie I hear Masako screem the deemen is close to her face I run over to her and say my praire in front of the deemen but the next thing I know I hit the wall.

Masako's pov

I can't believe Brown-san put himself in danger for me. He is so sweet I think it is time for me to move on from Naru and give John a chance.

General pov

Masako runs over to John and asks "are you alright John"

John answers her "yes just a little shaken up"

Naru starts to give out orders

"Takigawa-san you need to put up a barrier after your finished doing that you and Matsuzaki-san will do the 9 cuts"

"but Naru I don't know how to do the 9 cuts"

"fine Bou-san just say your chant"  
Meen while Mai is playing with the children Mai tells Lin-san

"come play with us"

"I can't Taniyama-san I am watching over you and the children"

"all come on Lin-san have some fun for once"

"I said no Taniyama-san"

"Mai"

"what"

"we have been coworkers for 3 years we should be able to call each other by are first names don't you think Lin-san"

but before he can answer her she backs into the wall in frite the sorcerer from before looks at her with an evil smerk Lin-san runs over to her but he is to late

I know this chapter is short but please bare with me


	7. Chapter 7

Bou-san pov

I manage to get the demon away from the girls Ayako and I start chanting damit this demon is very strong my buddhist chants are barely having any effect on it i'm not the only one who is having difficulty Ayako is having trouble . My shield begins to shatter I curse under my breath "Naru we need help"

General pov

in Mai's dream

"young mis."

"who's there"

"I apologize for scaring you my name is Albert Ukraine I was the sorcerer who tryed to scare your friends"

"can you please tell me why your shiky killed you"

"well Mis. this whole thing is my fault when I was a child I was cursed by my uncle who practice dark magic at the time I did not know the difference between dark and white magic but when he drew a pentagram for curseing I new I was in deep trouble. My father tryed to teach me the difference between dark and light magic. anyway back to the story I tryed to pool away from my uncle but I blacked out.

when I woke up I was back in my bed room. I could hear my father yelling at someone when I step out of my room I see my father laying down on the ground covered in his own blood. I stand there in shock. My uncle

trys to kill me but my fathers shiky protected me I run from the house

I devoted my life to honing my skills as a sorcerer so that some day I could brake the curse the pain was horrible. I still remember the day I ordered shiggar to kill me because the pain was to much for me.

Mai asks

"what happened to your mother"

"she died during childbirth"

"I am so sorry to hear that"

"its okay"

"I have a faver to ask of you"

"what is it"

"well I need to get Shigger under control do you think your friends can help me"

"I don't know but we will try"

"thank you young Mis."

Lin's pov

When I get to Taniyama-san I feel a cold chill go up my spine I hope she is alright when she begins to wake up I call her name "Taniyama-san are you alright" Mai answers me "yes I am just fine"

"Lin-san I think naru and the others are in trouble we need to help them"

"okay Taniyama-san you stay here with the children I will go help the others"

I run up the stares to the attic when I kick down the door Naru and the others are trapped in a corner I call my shiky to distract the demon once everyone is out of the attic Brown-san runs to base Ayako following right behind him once everyone is in the base Mai tells naru what Albert-san said she turns to me and asks.

"Lin-san you have five shiky right"

"that is correct Taniyama-san why do you ask"

"well Albert-san asked for help with shigger and I thought you would be able to make shigger one of your shiky so that we don't have to exercise him. Albert-san told me that he was cursed when he was a child that is why he told shigger to kill him."

"Taniyama-san do you know the name of the curse"

"no Lin-san"

Taniyama-san wants me to turn shigger into one of my shiky that is not a bad idea. the shiky known as angel tells me the demon is close to the base.

"Naru we have a problem the demon is coming"

Bou-san answers me  
"don't worry we have charms all over the doors"


	8. chapter 8

Andrew's pov

"Mis. Mary do you think they will find my sister"

Mis. Mary turns over to Andrew and says

"i'm sure they will find your sister Andrew just be payshent everything will be alright"

"I hope your right"

I see Mis. Mai come into the room she walks over to me and says

"my friends found your sister in the attic she has a sprained ankle and some cuts but she will be okay"

My face lights up in excitement she asks me to come with her I turn to Mis. Mary for permission Mis. Mary nods her head. We leave the room and step into the base I see my sister on the couch with her left ankle propped up on some pillows. She looks at me and smiles

"big brother you are alright I am glad"

I run up to her and give her a big hug.  
"I am so glad you are safe Annie"

I turn so that I was faceing everyone I bowed in thanks for saving my sister. Mis. Mai smiles at me.

General pov

Naru turns over to Brown-san

"Brown-san I want you to talk with Annie and Andrew like we discussed before"

Brown-san answers him with a nod of his head in understanding.

He walks over to Andrew and Annie and asks "would the both of you like to see the other children"

Annie answers him "I would love to see my friends what about you big brother"

"that is a good idea Annie but you can't walk right now'

Brown-san answers him "I can carry her if you want"

Andrew answers him "okay Brown-san that sounds great"

John leaves the base with Annie in his arms and Andrew right behind him.

I hope you all like this chapter and thank you for the continued support

I don't own ghost hunt


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry everyone for not updateing this story but my 19 month old baby girl was sick I hope you like this chapter

General pov

After John leave's the base with Andrew and Annie. Naru turn's over to Lin and ask's

"how long will it take you to get the ingredients ready for the spell" Lin turns away from his laptop to answer his charge "48 hours if there are no complications" Naru sighs heavily "what do you mean" Lin takes a deep breath and begin's to speak "well I'm not sure if I will find all of the ingredients in this part of the country so it may take more than 48 hours to gather everything I need" Naru thinks about the information that was just given to him. A few minutes go by before Naru speaks again "that's fine get ready to leave in one hour" Lin nod's his head in understanding.

Lin's pov

I begin the process of shutting down my laptop once that is done I walk out of base to grab my bag for the long trip. When I get to the room I see Brown-san walking out "Brown-san how are the children doing" he answers me "they are doing well Lin-san" that's good Brown-san" I open the door to the room and step inside I walk over to the bed and pool out my bag it's a good thing that I don't unpack while we are on a case once I have everything I leave the room and walk over to the van for once Naru had the sence to call Maury-san so that we can have a vehicle when I get into the van I hear someone call my name I see Taniyama-san running up to the van "what is it Taniyama-san" well Naru told me to come with you because I am a people person is that okay Lin-san" I sigh with frustration that boy is testing my patients I can handle this on my own "Lin-san are you alright" yes Taniyama-san I just don't understand why Naru wants you to come with me Mai shrugs her sholders " do you have an over night bag with you Taniyama-san" yes Lin-san and it's Mai" well then lets go

Mai's pov

We start to drive away when I feel a cold chill go up my back. I turn over to Lin-san but before I can say anything he pools me away from the van. Lin-san looks at me "Taniyama-san you need to get back to base and tell Naru that shigger can leave the daycare I will stay here and put up a barrier Mai run's towards the building. I start chantting.

Naru's pov

Mai run's into the room "Naru we have a problem " what is going on Mai I thought you and Lin were leaveing"well shigger came after us and Lin need's help" okay lets go" When we get outside Lin's shiky try to hold shigger down. I run over to Lin " do you know why Shigger attacked you" no" Lin's shiky start to pool away "Lin why are your shiky pooling away"I'm not sure" I order everyone back to base but Mai stay's put "Mai go back to base now" no Naru something doesn't feel right"what do you mean "Well why isn't Shigger's old master trying to persuade him to find a new master" for once you have a point mai that does seem strange we will worry about that later but for now lets get back to base" I tell everyone to go to bed


	10. Chapter 10

March 18 2002

day 5

Time 9.00am

General pov

The next morning Naru and the others walk into base to discuss there next plan of action. When Mis. Mary and her daughter enter the base Naru turns over to them.

"Mis. Mary"

"yes Shibuya-san"

"can you call the children's parents"

"is there something wrong Shibuya-san"

"I think it is best that the children stay away from here until we can take care of the situation"

"I understand but the parents won't be happy because they will miss work"

"Lin can fix that"

Mis. Mary nods her head when she leaves the base Naru starts to give out his orders.

"Mis. Hara I want you to prepare for a seance it's time I had a chat with mister Albert Ukraine" she nods her head and leaves the base. "Mis. Matsuzaki prepare for an exorcism Bou-san go with her"

Bou-san ask's Naru "do you want me to do the same"

"yes"

They leave the base Naru turns over to Mai "Mai tea"

she leave's the base to make Naru his tea when she returns Masako and Ayako turn off the lights to start the seance.  
Masako takes a deep breath and calls out to Albert Ukraine's spirit Naru asks?

"are you Albert Ukraine"

Masako-Albert answers Naru "yes"

Albert asks

"so why did you call me here I told that young lady with brown hair everything"

Naru respond's with a question of his own "why haven't you moved on"

"because Shigger lost his way I thought with my deth our contract would be broken but I was wrong my other shiky were set free I don't understand why Shigger is still here"

"one more question did you order Shigger to attack my assisted's when they were going to leave this place"

"now why would I do that"

"I see thank you Ukraine-san"

Ukraine-san leave's Masako's body

I hope all of you like this chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Masako's pov

I wake up to see everyone looking at me Mai ask's me if i'm okay "yes Mai I'm fine what happend with the spirit"John answers me "well I think the spirit is lieing to us"why do you think that Mai"because his demeanor was strange"how so? Ayako ask's"well Naru asked him if he attacked Lin and I his answer was to quick for my liking"Bou-san ask's are you saying that Ukraine-san can still control Shigger" Mai respons to bou-san's question "yes" is that possible Lin-san" bou-san ask's Lin-san stop's his rapid typing to answer Bou-san's question"I am not sure Bou-san but I believe it is possible"

Naru's pov

When Lin gives his answer to Takigawa-san a look of horror is presented on his face in a way I have to agree with him. This case is more interesting than I first thought. well what to do now maybe if we exercise Shigger through purification. but according to Mai, Shigger is qwhite strong even Lin was having difficulty I need to speak with Lin and see if he can maintain A three barrier seal with the help of Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san.. I turn over to Lin and ask "do you think A three barrier seal will wark on Shigger"no it will not wark because Shigger is to strong I had to use all five of my shiky just to keep him away an order for us to have a successful exercism we would have to work together as a teem"in other words I would have to use my pk."yes but I'm working on a plan so that you would not have to use it"well let me know what you find" Lin nods his head and turns to the laptop. I walk away from Lin and pick up my black note book.

General pov

Abigail-san enters the base and announces that lunch is ready everyone but Lin and Naru stand up Mai turns around and asks"are you two going to eat"Naru ansers her question"yes but I want you to get our lunchs we are eating here inside the base"you know Naru there is nothing wrong with eating with your friend's you and Lin should try to socialize more it would be good for the both of you" Naru just glares at her. she walks out of the base saying dam narcissist under her breth. When she gets to the dining room she makes a plate of food for Naru when she is finished with the plate for Naru she turns around and makes a plate for the tall chinese man. she grabs both plates and goes down the stairs to base. when she walks inside Naru calls for tea

Lin's pov

When is Naru going to learn some manners Mai mite put something bitter in his tea the next time she makes tea I chuckle at the thought I see Mai leave the base I turn over to Naru and give him a disapproving look he glares at me I glare right back. When Mai comes back to base she walks over to Naru and hands him his tea. When she turns over to me I tae the cup of tea from her hands. I nod my head in thanks


End file.
